


A Good Afternoon

by SemiParenthesis



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Digimon/Human Relationships, Digiphilia, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Human topping, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Slit penetration, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiParenthesis/pseuds/SemiParenthesis
Summary: A man and his mon have known each other for years and nothing's happened between them. One of them decides to change that. DigimonxHuman, gay, yaoi, lemon.
Relationships: DigimonXHuman, Original Digimon Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Good Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on some other stuff, such as a typhlosion story, but I thought I'd release this as well. It's a bit different from the other ones posted so far but I still enjoy it. Hope you all will too!
> 
> I will also say that this is years-old ancient writing. It's been given a fresh dose of white paint, but I chose not to change too much of it just because of the nostalgic reasons. It has been rewritten, but we'll see.

Chris was not having the best day.

It was remarkably similar to every day.

Waking up was always a struggle, breakfast was a slog to get through at the best of time. Then school. The bane of all people.

He lived somewhat close to his school. Close enough that he didn't get to take the bus, but far enough that he needed to wake up earlier than he'd like too.

And then school itself. He did enjoy going to school most of the time, or at least he used to.

Being able to spend time with his friends had been the foremost reason why he looked forward to school, they had been driven away from him though.

School was important, he knew that, and it set you up for lots of things in life. But the old saying that kids are cruel was very true.

Damion and his friends were little more than kids in mentality, and they certainly lived up to the old saying.

Chris wasn't picked on all the time, there were plenty of people in school after all. But it still bothered him.

There had been a time where he was reasonably popular, nobody really disliked him and he had plenty of friends. But he was always nice to the less popular kids, apparently too nice.

Eventually he got picked on himself, being called plenty of uninspired names that still stung, nonetheless.

But there was more to it than that. So much more.

Digimon.

Digimon were a very constant part of life now, ever since those massive issues of evil beings from years past had been resolved, digimon had poured into the world and some humans went to theirs.

And so, from then on it was a common event in the news, or at least among the people, whenever a digimon found its tamer, partner, destined, or whatever you wanted to call that bond.

It was well understood that digimon would form a massively strong attachment to a very specific human. No one knew why, not even the digimon themselves. Although they widely believed in the concept and many sought out their human.

Plenty of digimon went to school with them, Kalita was a proud mixed-species school. And Damion had found his partner, as had a few other students. Not close to even half of the school's population had been partnered up, however. Humans still waited and digimon, if they wanted to, still looked.

Not every digimon wanted to be 'partnered up' with a human. Some simply based on their own pride, others just didn't have the desire to gain the benefits that partnering up provided. Others were simply content building relationships without that strange bond making it easy.

For the most part it was digimon that were born, hatched, or created on earth that chose not to look. Digimon that migrated from the Digital World were often looking for their partner.

Chris had never been to the Digital World, it wasn't exactly as easy as walking into the computer, but it was a required part of history class so he and his classmates knew plenty.

There were areas in the digital world where there was proper civilisation, towns, cities even. But most of it was not nearly so civilised, digimon that were more bestial in mind or were battle crazy were everywhere. Even in cities and towns they could be found. The Digital World was dangerous, the only true law was strength.

Being strong was a requirement in those circumstances and it was known that a digimon partnered with a human had the capacity to jump ahead on their unique metamorphous phenomenon and temporarily attain much increased power.

Ones that were used to earth and its relative safeness didn't have quite the same need or habits as the others.

With a digimon partner, a kotemon named Kess, Damion was quite secure in his reign of the school. Even the teachers respected him, only one had a partner of her own but she seemed nothing but proud of him.

School was not easy, not with Damion's type around. But as time went on, more people found their partners and Damion's list of people he could terrorise grew smaller.

By year eight at school it was an almost daily occurrence, however. A part of Chris had grown immune to Damion's taunts and threats, another screamed on the inside. He felt like he was drowning and wondered what that actually felt like.

After one particularly bad day, Chris was walking home alone. It wasn't bad for any reason Chris understood, it was just a bad day.

He had managed to breeze off Damion and escape before the ass and his lacky could catch him.

He needed to duck through a few extra paths, through several alleyways and go by the park but it was worth it to avoid all that.

On a whim, he decided to go into the park.

It was always peaceful in the park, quiet, nothing but undisturbed ponds with leaves floating in them and fish swimming. It could be fun to toss bread to the fish, but he wasn't feeling it today.

Chris sighed as he leaned against a park bench and gazed out into the pond. There were a few ducks paddling along its surface, while he could spot a few swift fish darting away from the birds.

The water wasn't very deep, it didn't look it at least.

He wasn't sure how long he spent staring out into the serenity of the pond, nor how long someone had been sitting with him.

"Nice here, isn't it?"

Chris reacted slower than someone startled usually would. Even for how jumpy he had become over the years he still reacted slowly to the sound of a voice next to his ear.

It was like he wanted to stare out into the calmness of the pond a little longer, but he blinked soon enough and then jumped as awareness returned to him with a bang.

He nearly fell off the bench in the process but caught himself and spun around to face the mysterious one.

It was blue.

It was on two feet.

It had claws and a little nose horn.

It had a yellow v sign on its forehead.

He had a male voice.

"Hi I'm Veemon!"

Chris blinked. He was used to digimon, he had one as a sort of friend back when people used to like him. To have a strange one so suddenly talk to him was unexpected, however.

One of the families in the apartment building he lived in was a digimon family and he'd played with them as a young child.

Digimon were an ever-present part of life now, but they were still largely an oddity. With their odd looks, terrifying powers, and alien, yet still terrestrial, origins, many had a hard time fitting in.

Having one appear next to him and then talk so suddenly was quite jarring.

Veemon had stuck out his hand and Chris was struck with how human it looked, yet how alien with its blue colour, spiky claws, and scales. It was honestly a little harder to look at than if it was a paw or not, it was close to being human but different enough that it was almost disturbing.

Still he was a polite person, so once his wits were regathered, Chris extended his hand and shook the digimon's.

"I'm Chris."

)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()

As it turned out Veemon was his partner digimon.

Apparently. He had honestly expected something more dramatic than sitting on a bench and being joined, but he'd go with this.

Veemon told him he was what amounted to a refugee of the Digital World and had managed to get through all the red tape and bureaucracy in order to get to earth.

With the paranoia of evil and dangerous digimon it could be very difficult to cross the path to reach the human's world. It was harder the higher level you were, Veemon was happy to inform Chris that he was of the rookie level and hadn't suffered through nearly as much waiting as many others.

After that he just followed him, chattering away.

Chris was really uncertain what to make of this new development.

When he was younger he was one of the many that hoped for his own digimon companion and that desire never really left him. Especially considering the troubles he had copped for not having one.

But Veemon was extremely sudden and came with little fanfare. News stories were speaking constantly of amazing meetings between partners, sparks between them, digimon saving lives, or even humans saving them.

Chris was just staring at an empty park pond, wondering how deep it was.

He wasn't sure about this. It didn't feel real. Seeing Veemon the first time hadn't sparked anything but alarm with him. And their handshake was awkward at best. Despite that, Veemon seemed delighted with him.

As they began the walk back to, theirs now, home Veemon had chattered away. It had been a long time since anyone had 'chat' with Chris and so he was unprepared for the onslaught of questions and statements.

In a few short minutes, he learnt that Veemon liked donuts, had lived on the outskirts of a digimon city, once won a ring toss tournament and liked poking snails.

Veemon had taken his answers to. "What's your favourite place to swim?" "How fast can you run?" and. "Do you like snails?" Like a hardened truth of the world.

Even if two out of three answers were. "Wha?"

Returning home was no worry. His parents had reacted quite well to the presence of his digimon partner exceedingly well.

His mother had swept Veemon up in a twirling embrace and a hearty welcome to the family, while his father tried, and failing, to restrain himself from squealing with joy and dancing around.

His parents had met and bonded years ago, when the first digimon began to get properly integrated into Earth's culture, and both had original physical copies of legendary battles of the past.

Needless to say, a veemon was highly welcome.

The first order of business that the two as partners chose to do, was to give Veemon a name. Just something other than his species name.

When Chris had asked about it, Veemon explained that in the Digital World, digimon can generally tell each other apart simply by sensing their code. As unique individuals, each has a slightly different code.

In the human world, things usually weren't as clear and Veemon was happy to take on a human name.

Thus, came the night where Veemon had his identity forever marked, as Vee.

Getting a digimon partner eliminated most of the scorn from Chris's classmates, but he forever was marked with the shame of calling a veemon Vee.

But Vee was more than happy with it. "Easy to remember." Was his exact words.

Afterwards Vee slotted into his life easier than Chris had expected. He woke up the next day thinking it was a dream, then felt the pressure of the blue digimon on his chest and wondered briefly why a scaly creature could be so warm.

He found that it was already ten PM and that he had missed the first bells of school by an hour. But as he tore around the room, somehow not waking Vee up even as he threw him onto the pillow, his parents came in and revealed that he didn't have to go to school that day.

Instead the day was slotted to having a family day, so they could get to know and bond with Vee.

Both parents needed to bury laughs at the name. His parents were a good sort, very worried about Chris in recent months but not sure of what to do.

So, once Vee woke up, the activities started.

It was mostly board games, something that Vee was amazed by, having even more Q and A sessions and going out to a restaurant for lunch.

Both of Chris's parents were excited through the whole day, a big part of Chris himself was. The rest of him was still feeling confused and numb.

But either no one noticed, or no one minded. Vee was taking in everything about earth that he could and was beyond pleased that his human's parents liked him so much. He did notice that Chris was a little distant though.

The day ended and another began. Chris's parents had effectively adopted Vee already and were able to get Vee admitted into the school by the second day, allowing everyone to fawn over them. The actual paperwork for Vee was coming, but it'd take a little longer.

Vee basked in the spotlight, being able to meet so many humans, and a few other digimon, certainly made him feel welcome. Chris was uncertain what to make of all the attention, and while Damion tried to scoff and brush his newfound acceptance off, nothing could quite shake the fact that apparently, Damion was wrong about Chris.

Things picked up greatly from then on.

Old friends came back and apologized, citing being threatened by Damion to stay away. Chris forgave them, even if he knew it wasn't all quite true. He was just happy to have friends again, and Vee always stuck close by him.

They played video games together, Vee wondered if it was possible to go into these games via the Digital World, found new and other games to play, card games were always a bit of fun, played sport together, Vee had quite an impressive headbutt on him and knocked many a goal in ball games, and slept in the same bed.

The only thing that struck Chris as weird, was that it didn't seem weird. He warmed up to Vee very quickly and brushed his initial day and a half as simple numb shock. He also realised that he may not have been in the best place that day, and confided only in Vee, thanking him for finding him when he did.

Vee simply gave a bright smile. "That's what I'm here for," he said and promised he always would be.

)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()

Friends came and went, grades went up and down, school was good and bad. But with Vee the years remaining gradually became good again. Chris could be excited about school, knowing that it made Vee just so delighted to be learning all this stuff that the Digital World didn't have or couldn't teach.

He did struggle a fair bit, having been put in year eight along with Chris. But Chris helped him through and regained that bit of passion that Damion had beat out of him. His friends eventually gave true apologies for their actions and Chris forgave them again and the one-time Damion tried to assault him, Vee proved to be more than able to fight Kess.

Neither digimon digivolved as neither human had any device and so the damage was reduced to bumps and scrapes. But Vee was able to drive Kess away and the two steered clear of them from then on.

They finished high school with good scores and were in the middle of deciding what to do next.

There were a lot of ideas. College was one, although more school so soon wasn't so appealing even to Vee.

Taking some time to journey was an exciting thought, but neither had much money and didn't want to ask the parents. Moving out was another idea, but money was again an issue. There was the general consensus of trying to find a place to work, preferably a place that could take both of them.

And home was comfortable, Chris' parents didn't seem eager for their only child to leave them.

They stuck together like glue though. It was a rare time to see them apart, and to their friends all they seemed to talk about during those times were the other.

Chris just wasn't as happy when Vee was gone, and Vee himself could lose his chipper attitude if Chris was away for too long.

Vee had never told anyone, not even his other friends, but he knew he had different feelings for Chris.

He had agonized over his feelings, thought about them constantly, and managed to trace back to when it began in his musings. Three months into their partnership it was. Chris was sleeping in bed while Vee was wide awake.

He hadn't known why. He had an active day, the two had played some sports in recess, and had some full meals for the day. He hadn't felt sick, but still a little strange. Almost like he needed to go to the bathroom.

But he tried that and nothing changed.

So, he passed the time staring at Chris. He had laughed to himself how creepy he must look, just staring unblinkingly at his friend and eventually made a game of it. Seeing how long he could keep his eyes wide open as he stared, it was only after his eyes began to water did he realise that he didn't want to blink.

Such thoughts caused him to actually blink and Vee took a mental step back from the sudden rush of feeling he experienced when he thought that. Looking back, he again realised that he didn't want to look away, just staring at the back of Chris's head.

Vee hadn't realised it then, or even for a few years to come, but once he had realised he knew that it was a bit more than simply attraction.

Vee scoured the internet as carefully as he could, looking for proof of possible relationships between humans and digimon. He found plenty and had enjoyed the material he had found, but there was still more to it then the sex he found.

He looked for stories and found the good as well as the bad. He looked up laws and paid attention to the news and what he found was mixed. Besides a few outliers, most of the legislation in place was designed simply to confuse. That was its literal purpose. The laws he found simply went in circles, it didn't damn relationships but didn't approve of them in a legal sense either.

Vee guessed, hoped, that it might have been done by well-meaning individuals who knew they couldn't pass the major stuff and so just muddied it so that anyone who did try couldn't get in trouble.

He was still wary though, he was no lawyer and couldn't see all the loopholes and fenagled stuff he was certain was there.

The other major problems included everything about Chris himself.

Him. That was a rather _big_ thing.

Same sex relationships were legal in most places of the world by now, but there was still a stigma. Some of it good, some of it bad, some of it patronizing.

And he didn't find nearly as much same-sex material in his many, many searches. It was there for sure, but it was rare. Even then, it wasn't the number of things that was the issue.

He didn't know what way exactly Chris swung. Despite their closeness. While Chris hadn't made much notice of the opposite sex, he also had made no notice of the same. There was the occasional awkward joke for sure, but Vee couldn't tell if that was a clumsy mask or simple awkwardness.

There was still more to it than that.

Vee knew that even if Chris DID swing that way, they were still different species. Two sapient species to be sure, but still different species. He found Chris very attractive and had peeked on him on a few occasions.

He admired the feeling of his skin, the colour of his eyes, the mop of unruly hair and his laugh and his smile and his-

He liked everything.

Vee had no idea if Chris even had any interest in a digimon that was half his size and had scales.

The one and last major issue that caused Vee no ends of teenage angst, was that he wasn't sure what exactly he was to Chris. Namely he didn't know if Chris saw him simply as a close friend and partner, or as a brother.

If it was the latter, Vee was sure that any attempt to make a move would cause everything to go up in smoke. Forget smoke actually, flames! Everything would simply burn down around him and there would be an awkwardness between them forever, if anything survived the inferno at all.

This jumble of emotion wrung a hurricane in Vee's mind for several years as they got older, lost the babyface, or at least Chris did, and Vee's yearning grew deeper.

It all had come out to just one person when Vee couldn't take it anymore.

It was to his friend, Pat.

Pat was an elecmon.

And despite being on all fours and coursing with electricity, he was one of the best students at their school.

Everything was on computers nowadays and Pat was able to carefully manipulate one along with a mouse designed for quadruped digimon in order to go about writing notes and assignments. He was very smart and helped Vee more than any other when it came to schoolwork.

Which also helped Chris in the process.

Pat was a good friend of both of them and they kept in touch even as high school ended.

It was during another down moment that Vee was ranting about all this to Pat.

"Just tell him."

Was Pat's brilliant reply after Vee spent over an hour unleashing all his thoughts, feelings, fears and tears on the poor digimon.

Vee gaped at him for a solid minute, leading Pat to roll his eyes so dramatically he got a little dizzy.

"I'm serious," he said sternly after Vee started stammering. "I'm about ninety percent certain that he has the hots for you too."

One of Vee's eyes twitched. "You make up statistics for everything," he growled and Pat shrugged.

"Only eighty three percent of the time."

He held his curt look for a moment before cracking a grin and Vee relaxed. He hadn't gone into their little meetup intending to talk about something as gross as emotions, and as he was talking a part of him tried to stop.

Pat, however, was fine. He'd suffered this before. If he didn't pepper the conversation with made up statistics, then Vee would worry.

"So… you're still cool about this?" Vee asked. He didn't know why he had moments of worry, Pat had never been anything less than supportive.

Pat gave him a flat look. "Vee. I'm seventy four percent certain that I have known longer about this than you, with your chatter mouth I'm amazed you never mentioned it to him before. I've been running a bet to see how long it takes you to crack."

Vee nodded along for a bit before he started. "A bet?" Before rushing his face into Pat's. "WHO HAVE YOU TOLD!?" he howled.

Pat just blinked, he was used to over dramatics from Vee.

"Nobody." Vee blinked at the response, in the midst of preparing to murder his friend.

"But you said-"

Pat interrupted. "I've been running the bet against myself. Odds for today were a slim twelve percent, looks like I'll be scoring some winnings!"

He grinned happily as Vee just stared, before shaking his head. "Okay… but, seriously. Tell him? For all your smarts THAT'S the best you've got?"

Pat had the gall to look insulted. "My best? Oh please, my best involves secret blowjobs, several instances of crossdressing, a dimensional trip, a little mirror which you see yourself as a flamedramon in and fourteen banana cream pies." He winked before composing a stern expression.

Vee waited for him to crack, but Pat's expression remained steadfast.

"Okay," Vee hummed, deciding he'd play along with this madness. "So, I'll just tell him?"

Pat nodded. "Just tell him."

Vee looked thoughtful for a moment before panic seized his body again. "But, but, but," he stammered and Pat nodded.

"In the butt is right."

Vee flushed purple. "Take this seriously!" he demanded and Pat nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry, just trying to stop you from having a meltdown and having a core meltdown or something."

Vee apologised but Pat waved him off. "It's fine, you're stressed I know that. You're afraid your tamer, sort-of-brother best friend and whole reason for existing won't love you back in the intimate, closeness, sexual way that you want. Right?"

Vee just sighed. "I have no chance."

Pat shook his head. "No let us not think like that. Let us think that in the percentages of chance you do have. I think it's a high one, and we all know I know my percentages."

Vee smiled slightly. "Heh. True. But… why are you so certain?"

Pat grinned. "Bout time you asked the right questions. I've been waiting eons."

Pat relaxed down on the ground, an ironically forceful move considering he was already lying down.

"Your biggest issue is one of many things," he spoke sagely. "But for all of your own nicks and knacks, I've spotted the same things in Chris himself."

Vee brightened. "Really?"

"I'm always watching." Pat gave him the watching-you gesture. "Since you've been falling apart over this for the past year."

"Longer," Vee admitted.

Pat gave him a flat look "That's not a good thing. But anyway, I've been looking into Chris' stuff."

"What!?"

"Don't get snippy with me, I'm helping."

"By snooping?"

Pat shrugged. "The two of you are much more touchy feely than others. Even other human/digimon partnerships. Heck you sleep in the same bed."

Vee went red. "How do you know that!"

Pat waved a paw. "Unneeded information for you to know. What you do need to know is that Chris is always looking at you. You may not realise it with how much you stare at him, but he watches you just as much."

That was news to Vee.

Also, the fact that he had been noticed staring was news to him.

"He's always brushing up against you, your hand, your tail, the top of your head. Plenty of times when no touch would be easier. This isn't accidental touching."

Vee shook his head. "That doesn't prove anything." It didn't. Chris was even more liable to do so in private, as was Vee.

Pat nodded. "Indeed, just that doesn't." Vee perked up at that. "But there is plenty of other things. I've seen the two of you interact, when you're with your friends, and when you… ahem… think you're alone."

Vee gave Pat a flat look. "Just how many people do you stalk?"

Pat cleared his throat and moved on. "He smiles at you the same way you smile at him. The two of seem to be unable to spend too much time apart without the other getting shaky and distracted. And of course, the kicker."

Vee leaned in to hear the kicker.

"He's definitely attracted to you."

Vee blinked and cocked his head. "Huh?" He asked intelligently.

Pat smirked his full creeper smile. The one he wore when he hacked into someone computer and found everything. "You cannot imagine how many times he's, how you say, popped a stiffy as soon as he's seen you."

Vee's face went purple but Pat wasn't done. "And it was because he saw you. Took me a lot of times to really pinpoint but my nose is strong, I can smell his arousal when it gets strong enough and it only seems to come… up when you are around."

Vee was blushing so hard he was going purple in the arms, causing Pat to snap a spark on his nose, correctly guessing that Vee had stopped breathing.

Once oxygen was going into Vee as he needed, Pat gave a smirk. "And while you are obviously a beginner at the art of the computer, I am an expert. I've found veemon porn in his web history. Male just to confirm for you."

Vee could only find breath for one word. "When?"

He wasn't exactly sure what when he was asking, but Pat interpreted to suit himself.

"Now."

Vee gasped and Pat zapped him again. "Go."

Vee went.

)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()

He found Chris a minute later.

They never did split up for long, Chris had come with him to the library to meet up with Pat and had been pulled away by some human friends. Pat had then locked the two away so that he and Vee could talk in private.

Once he was free, Vee ran and crashed into Chris who had been wandering aimlessly through the library.

He was knocked to the ground with a grunt of pain by smiled when he realised it was Vee. "Sorry," Vee gasped but Chris smiled and picked himself up.

"No biggie."

Before he could ask what was so secret that he could only discuss it with Pat, Vee grabbed his hand and they ran fell into a run.

They made it home in record time and were left panting for breath, Vee had adrenaline rushing through his body so he was only lightly winded. Chris was not in shape as Vee and was left gasping for breath, bracing himself against the doorway.

The parents weren't home.

That was part of Vee's paranoia, he did see Chris's parents as his, and they had told him if he wanted too he could call them that.

Not all digimon had parents as they were either born from reconstructed data and parentless, or in the more fun way and were new data.

With the parents not home, this was the perfect time to say it, scream it to the winds, or maybe not because then someone would hear.

But for all he tried, Vee couldn't force it out. He pushed and inwardly begged his tongue to move, lungs to work and larynx to function. But now that he was standing before Chris, winded and hot, gasping for breath his thoughts both stopped completely and turned considerably dirty.

One thing he did really, really love about earth especially recently was that he had the option of wearing clothes. Majority of digimon weren't exposed down even with clothes, but it was still considered polite to put something over you. At least pants, just in case.

This was one of those times.

Blushing furiously, he tried to make it go down. But his boner had no desire to do that, instead it throbbed in his pants and extended even more. This was even worse than getting an erection in class.

Even with Chris as winded as he was, he still quickly noticed Vee trying and failing to hide the bulge in his pants.

"V-Vee…?"

Chris had no words, Vee found his.

"I like you," he muttered, not looking at Chris but instead staring down at his traitorous member. "A lot. More than I should. But I do. More than a friend, and not really like a brother. I'm sorry if that weirds you out, I can stop if you want."

He knew he couldn't. But if Chris asked him too, he would at least pretend.

Instead he felt his humans hand grab his cock through the fabric of his pants. "Silly digimon," Chris breathed against his ear and Vee lifted his head so far as he could.

Chris was leaning over him, meaning his crotch was right eyelevel. More excitingly, the fabric of Chris's pants was also tenting out.

Vee made a very un-masculine squeak when Chris's hand squeezed around his length, even though he was gripping him through his pants it still sent sparks shooting all along his body.

Vee slowly knelt to the ground and fell on his rump, Chris undid the strap that allowed his tail to poke through and ridded the veemon of his pants.

He didn't wear any underwear. He saw no reason to.

Vee blushed purple when he was exposed and played with the strings of his hoodie, still not looking up at Chris. As much as he was enjoying this, one small neurotic part shrieked that this was some sort of dream or trick.

"Here," Chris murmured and cupped his chin to lift his head. Vee met Chris's eyes and saw only sincerity. "I…" Chris breathed as he leaned in. "Like you too. More than brother of course," he smiled and Vee relaxed.

Chris was too good at reading him. Vee suddenly wondered if Chris already knew. He closed his eyes and let Chris bring their mouths together in a kiss.

It was… a little more awkward than either of them had dreamed, and a thousand times better.

Their mouths were shaped different, Vee's was a lot smaller and had sharper teeth, and when Chris leaned in more he poked himself on Vee's nose spike.

But despite that, knowing it was actually happening, washed away all those shallow dreams as they were nothing to the real thing.

Chris deepened the kiss and lifted a hand to Vee's face, his tongue prodded at Vee's slightly parted lips and he opened them to accept his humans larger tongue.

Both tongues wrestled for a bit, but it was not a battle for dominance but a playful dalliance of something new but long ached for.

Vee's hand scrunched itself in the fabric of the shirt Chris wore and he tugged often, trying to bring him closer than he already was. Chris's other hand drifted along Vee's body, feeling under the hoodie he wore and lining and relearning the many scales, bumps and ridges of the digimon's body.

They breathed through their noses as best they could, but eventually proper gulps or air needed to be taken.

Once their lips were parted, both opened their eyes to notice the others face in a new way. Vee's face was tinged purple and his pupils dilated far. A line of saliva still joined their mouths as they panted but it grew thinner and thinner with each breath.

Vee scanned the face of Chris and took in the human's heavy blush; Chris's eyes darting constantly, trying to memorise Vee's face once more.

Vee ultimately broke eye contact, but only did so because an odd pointed pressure was disturbing his leg.

It was Chris's dick, straining painfully against his pants and pressing into Vee's leg. Chris made a breathless laugh and shifted to move away, but Vee's hand shot out and grabbed him by the hip.

Wordlessly he tugged his back before leaning down. With the height difference between the two, Chris had been kneeling to kiss him, so it was not much of a way to take for Vee's eyes be pointed on the same level as Chris's cock.

He admired the bulge it made for a moment before deciding that he had to see the real thing, for a proper time. Once he had sneaked a peak of him jacking off, but that was from a distance away and from the side.

Still it had fuelled his dreams for years.

He pulled Chris's pants down but was barred skin-on-scale contact by yet another defence. Underwear, something he had never personally partaken in.

He stripped Chris of his underwear with haste and finally laid his eyes on his tamers cock. It was far different to Vee's own. Pink with a purpling head, the same thickness all around and with a pair of fluffy balls hanging underneath.

He slowly pushed Chris back so that he was sitting instead of kneeling and gave him his best flirty look. With his hand on Chris's cock and his face pressed against it, it didn't take much effort to get Chris to withhold a nosebleed.

Vee had done his research, and now it was time to put theory into practise. He knew that for humans, the tip of their cock, the glans, was the most sensitive place and the rest of the cock wouldn't afford too much besides just general good feelings.

His own member was sensitive all over and a part of him felt sorry for humans only having the one major bit on the outside.

But he knew how to work with what he had, that kept him alive in the Digital World, got him to earth and got him to Chris.

Vee opened his mouth and angled Chris's cock to point right at the entrance to his throat. Being mindful of his teeth, Vee took Chris's cock deep in his mouth.

Chris moaned and Vee did too, just the knowledge of what was in his mouth and what he was finally being able to do was titillating and his own cock throbbed all the harder, pressing against the fabric of his pants.

Vee wrapped his tongue around the tip of Chris's cock first before spiralling down, enveloping it entirely with the nimble organ. He slowly took the cock in further and further into his mouth before it pressed against his throat. He gagged slightly and realised something.

 _Maybe this won't be as easy as it looked_ Vee thought but powered on anyway.

Chris's cock was huge to him and was certainly thicker than anything he had taken into his mouth before. The first bit went in relatively easy but there was just more and more and more of it. He had a big mouth when it came to talking and eating, but he was feeling like its size was a little underequipped for this task.

Getting through the length was the issue and Vee gagged. Chris reached up and brushed his hands against his face and Vee swallowed, bringing Chris's cock in another inch. But it was slightly painful and fearing he might choke or snap his jaw shut on Chris's cock, hee pulled back.

"S-sorry," he gasped. "Wasn't as easy as it looked."

He was more than a little ashamed and embarrassed, dreams of this moment had to be ruined by inexperience, hadn't it?

But Chris merely gave a good-natured smile and pulled him into a kiss. "I can only hope that was your first time, and it was impressive for a little guy."

Vee glared but he did feel better. "For the last time, I'm not little."

Chris just kissed him again and they fell back into the moment.

Once Vee felt better he pulled back again and pressed Chris back down, crawling almost into his lap. "Maybe I won't deepthroat you straight away?" he ventured and Chris nodded.

Instead of taking it all in at once, Vee decided that he should instead start somewhere more manageable. With Chris's dick firmly in hand, he extended his long tongue and took a taste.

With the knowledge that the tip was the most sensitive part, Vee played with it, running his mobile tongue all around it. He felt all around, the slit that was beginning to ooze precum, down the rim, against the tight band.

Chris tensed and hissed from the sharp feeling of pleasure and gave a few heavy breaths, staring down at his partner as he went down on him.

Vee wasn't content with just licking and moved his head in closer. He withdrew his tongue slightly and brought the tip of Chris' cock into his mouth.

He brought it in only slightly, sucking around the glans and attacked it with his tongue, lashing it with the warm and wet organ.

Chris was giving short, sharp, gasps each time and Vee grew more confident and sunk down another inch.

He moaned before Chris did, but didn't notice it. Eyes fluttering shut, Vee took half of Chris' dick into his mouth and began to succ.

Chris immediately moaned himself, splashes of precum hitting Vee's tongue and giving him a salty flash. Chris reached over as best he could and grabbed the side of Vee's head, the digimon's eyes flicked up from his cock to his face and Chris said.

"I'll cum way to quickly if you keep doing that."

Vee blushed and paused, allowing Chris to sit up and grab his head with both hands. "Let's try this," he whispered and began moving Vee's head up and down over his cock slowly.

Vee got the message and let his tongue fall away from his head and began curling and licking at the shaft. Chris sighed and moaned in pleasure and begun moving Vee's head faster, Vee devoted all his attention to making this as good as possible.

The tip of Chris's cock brushed and grinded against the bumps and ridges inside Vee's mouth and the bottom of it was always touching part of Vee's tongue. Vee started sucking lightly and was awarded with a fresh groan and a dollop of salty fluid.

He swallowed it and gave a guttural moan around Chris' cock, his own member throbbing even harder and beginning to paint the tent of his pants with a wet spot.

Chris began brushing his hands all over Vee's body again, feeling under the hoodie he wore and tweaking certain places on his upper body, before moving downwards.

He shifted closer to Vee to get more reach and gasped as his cock pushed in a little more. Vee groaned as his body was touched and tried to focus on the cock in his mouth instead of his own throbbing member.

Such attempts proved futile when Chris's right hand slipped into his pants to wrap itself around his cock while his left hand teased the sensitive slit it came from.

Vee gasped again and moaned, swallowing around Chris's cock and pulling it slightly into his throat. He pulled back before he could gag and tasted even more precum as Chris' cock throbbed.

Chris's cock was spilling constantly in his mouth and Vee slowly began to taste nothing but him, a realisation that nearly caused him to cum.

Chris touching him was helping matters along very nicely, one hand pumped his cock slowly and surely while the other had drifted away from his groin and around to his tail. He grunted as Chris tugged slightly on his tail and raised it, allowing the humans wandering hands to find a new place to touch.

His pants began to slip off, revealing himself to the world. Red cock, ribbed on the underside, jutting out from his blue and white body. Vee would have blushed, but he was already purple from having Chris' cock in his mouth.

A single finger traced the ring of muscles usually hidden by his tail but did nothing more than that. Brushed itself along, poking and teasing as Chris's finger was dry and he didn't want to hurt Vee.

The solution came quickly, Chris's right hand was covered in slick precum and he brought his left to his cock and pulled the right back to his ring.

With a finger slickened with Vee's own precum, he spread the fluid all around and delighted in how he clenched and tried pulling his finger in. Chuckling under his breath, Chris gave in to Vee's attempts and pressed his finger in.

Vee made a squeaking noise around his cock before moaning. Chris grunted, he was close from the start but his finish was flying right at him. One of Vee's hands had begun massaging his balls gentler than he thought possible while the other went up his own shirt and pinched a nipple between the claws.

Chris grunted again and pressed the finger inside further before he felt his cock spark to life. "Ah Vee!" he managed before a long, deep groan reverberated through the room as his cock spurted its creamy white mess inside Vee's mouth.

Vee took in what he could, but his human was giving an output he was unprepared for and a little escaped out of his mouth and ran down his chin.

But the knowledge that this was Chris cumming inside his mouth sent Vee right over the edge as well and his cock spurted its load all over Chris's hand and both of their lower bodies.

Once they were both done, Chris pulled himself back and laid flat on his back, panting almost as hard as when they had arrived.

Looking around he realised they were still right before the door. A bit out in the open, they couldn't keep their hands off each other in the moment.

Laughing to himself, Chris pulled himself up and gazed over at Vee. The veemon was also on his back and panting hard, his cock was still out and Chris got a good look at it, red and it started thin but thickened as it tapered down with ridges on the underside that looked fun.

He had felt it as well, but nothing quite replaced sight. It was nothing like his own, and that was titillating in its own way.

Chris crawled over to Vee and scooped up the smaller mon and carried him out of the passageway and into their room. Vee made a noise of protest, he hated it when Chris just picked him up, but ended up smiling.

He pulled his shirt and Vee's hoodie off and placed Vee down on their bed before jumping on him and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Vee kissed back just as hard and their tongues explored the others mouth, Chris could taste himself in Vee's mouth and the digimon gave a needy moan.

"Chris," Vee whispered against his mouth. "I need you."

Chris's cock rose to the challenge and Chris hopped off the bed to move faster to the dresser than he ever had. Pulling a cut out compartment of his underwear drawer out, some of his personal devices were revealed. He grabbed the lube and was back at Vee's side, taking barely ten seconds.

"Where? I mean, how? Uh, what? Which? God dammit."

Vee laughed and moved his tail from side to side. "Me."

Nodding, Chris popped the cap off and squeezed some gel onto his fingers.

Vee shivered at the cold feeling of the lubricant, there was no surprise to him that Chris had this stuff. He knew. Chris's fingers were warm and the chill was of no real bother. Chris sat on Vee's tail as he prepared him, the warm pressure on his tail pleased Vee, he enjoyed his tail in many ways.

Soon enough Vee felt he was prepared more than enough and told Chris. "I'll be good now," he reassured his human and Chris's twitching cock overrode his desire to wait longer.

Dumping some more on his cock and Vee reached over to help spread the slippery lube over Chris's cock, smiling and Chris leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

Once he cock was all shiny, Chris gently pushed Vee down and hoisted his hips closer to Vee's. He pressed the tip of his cock against Vee's entrance and the digimon shivered.

"You okay?" Chris asked and Vee nodded.

"Just excited." And he looked eager too, red cock twitching against his white belly.

Satisfied, Chris grabbed one of Vee's ankles and lifted him slightly, raising him to his cock. Vee's tail curled around Chris' thigh and he shivered at the feeling of scales on his skin. With one hand, he steadied his cock and began to push.

The blunt end of his cock smudged lubricant all over Vee's entrance as the digimon bit his lip. Chris took a breath and Vee mimicked him, pressing his member against the small, stretched, hole.

There was a lot of pressure back and Chris wasn't entirely sure if this would work, but Vee barked at him not to pull back.

Once Chris was confident he could get in, breaching part of Vee with his tip, he grabbed both of Vee's legs and pulled him back as he thrusted forward, spearing the veemon on his cock.

Vee gasped sharply and Chris groaned. It was hot and it was very tight inside of Vee. Vee himself had never taken much of anything up there, besides a few careful claws and Chris was massive for him.

"Ah," Vee repeated as he tried to get used to Chris, his human was more than happy to wait for his partner to adjust, he was clenching so tight that if he tried to move either way it probably wouldn't work regardless.

Chris spent the time trying to ease and relax Vee, he rubbed his hands all along Vee's body again, learning it from a new angle. One hand captured Vee's cock and began to pump it as the other dragged along Vee's thigh. The scales were soft and well taken care of and Vee shivered as he trailed down his more sensitive areas.

He ran his fingers along Vee's slit as well, testing the edges of his cock and even dared to slip a finger in. Vee clenched up on him and he pulled his finger out, but Vee managed to squeak out. "That felt nice."

Slowly but surely, he began to relax and stop clenching so hard on him, Vee gave a groan before saying. "S-start please."

Chris nodded and continued rubbing Vee's body as he drew his cock out of his partner, once the tip was getting close to slipping out, Chris stopped and began to push back it. He balls scraped against Vee's tail and providing a wonderful pressure as Vee's tail twitched.

He pushed in, savouring the tight heat of Vee and pulled out, rubbing Vee's cock and reaching up to trace his jaw as it parted slightly, panting for breath.

All the while he kept eye contact with Vee, as best as the two could with flashing jolts of pleasure and pain.

The pressure on his cock was something completely new and entirely wonderful, Chris threw his head back and moaned, closing his eyes but always returned to gaze into Vee's.

Vee squeezed his eyes shut each time Chris thrust into him, slightly clenching and squeezing the humans cock, but sighed and opened his eyes every time Chris withdrew.

His own cock was weeping fluids even more rapidly than earlier, drenching Chris's hand in the digimon's precum and Vee watched as Chris lifted his hand up to taste. He moaned and clenched down on Chris, the sight of Chris _tasting_ him was almost too much.

Vee tasted very strong, but Chris always enjoyed rich foods. He licked as much of Vee's precum off his hand as he could before returning it to the veemon's needy member.

He began to speed up, one hand stopping its exploration of Vee's body to grip his leg to hold him steady. Chris moaned breathlessly as he began to pound his partner, thrusting his cock in faster and faster and pushing it in further and further.

His balls began to slap against the base of Vee's tail as he went balls deep and Chris stopped groping Vee's cock to grip his other leg. Vee made up for the absence by wrapping his own hand around his cock.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Vee moaned repeatedly as he was pushed and pulled back and forwards, getting impaled on Chris's cock and feeling the human's member throbbing inside him, piercing deeper than anything had.

One of Chris's thrusts went up and Vee squeaked and nearly sat up completely, clenching hard around Chris enough to momentarily pause him. His cock squirted precum over his chest and Vee moaned.

"Did I hit it?" Chris grinned down at him and Vee gave an embarrassed smile in response.

Knowing where to thrust, Chris began hammering him. Not every thrust struck his prostate, but plenty of them brushed up alone the side and Vee began almost shouting in pleasure. One of his hands gripped Chris's as the other blurred along his tapered cock, Chris kept driving his cock deep into him and his balls were a blur of motion.

Vee came first with a shout that was smothered when Chris cracked their heads together in his haste to kiss him. Vee moaned into Chris's mouth as his human's thrusts turned into shallow, desperate humps and through the haze of his orgasm he realised that Chris's cock was throbbing and about to burst inside of him.

Vee welcomed it gladly and his cock spluttered further as Chris made a short gasp into his mouth before pressing him down into the bed. Vee just sighed as he felt warmth spurt into him, going deep and leaving his clenching walls white with his partners seed.

Knowing that his human was cumming, cumming into him filled Vee with greater delight than he had ever felt. Narrowly beating out finding Chris and Chris kissing him for the first time, it felt wonderful, it felt hot, it felt powerful.

Really powerful.

Oddly powerful.

And he was pretty sure that he was only about half the size of Chris.

And didn't have a mask.

Or gauntlets.

Chris opened his eyes.

"Umm…" He stared down at what was obviously Vee but was certainly not a veemon. Flame patterns adorned his new hand gauntlets, leg guards, and foot gauntlets, extending into wicked long claws. Vee's cute little nose spike was replaced with a blade coming out of his face and his face was largely hidden beneath a mask. He also wore a crop top with a flame on it too.

Chris did recognise this digimon though, the type of one he was now. "A flamedramon," he whispered and Vee blinked.

"I digivolved?"

Chris nodded. "Apparently."

"Through… sex?" he asked, just trying to clarify what had happened to his sluggish satisfied mind.

"Yep."

Vee felt around and realised he could still feel hands, he willed the gauntlets to come off and he managed it, he quickly removed his mask and kicked his foot gauntlets off.

He now looked like a much bigger veemon, but with an awesome flame shirt that he chose not to take off along with the various bands over his arms and legs. With a grin, he flipped Chris onto his back without removing the tamer from him.

"New form. New fun?" He cocked his head and gave his cutest look, an attempt not harmed by his bigger appearance.

His cock now matched Chris' in size, but Vee only grinned at him. He was more than content to take it from Chris.

Chris hadn't fully softened in him and his cock was swiftly getting hard again, perfect timing for Vee to start riding Chris.

Chris had never had actual sex before this, neither had Vee. And certainly never believed that Vee would ever ride him like this, dreamed it for sure. Those dreams had included him being a veemon, but despite being bigger he was no looser.

Now staring up at Vee, sweat shining his face, determined glint in his eyes, biting his lip slightly. There was little Chris could do but try and not cum from it all.

He remembered his hands and brought them up to Vee's hips, helping guide him down and ease the strain of pulling himself up. His ass was flexing and clenching just as hard as earlier, but with Vee riding him and controlling what went down Chris had no worries that he may be hurting him.

Vee's longer tail thrashed about, smacking into the wall and making a loud thumping sound. The bed was not squeaky but it still groaned under the repeated pressure of Vee humping Chris.

Vee groaned and braced himself against Chris, hands pressing into his chest. Cowgirl position was much more tiring than it looked on the internet, luckily Chris was more than happy to continue the motions.

Vee began to play with Chris's nipples, pinching and playing with them until they grew hard. He panted and Chris got a good look into Vee's mouth before Vee leaned down and nibbled on his nipples.

Chris gasped sharply but didn't try and stop Vee, he simply moved the digimon's hips faster and began thrusting himself. A loud slap began repeating as their flesh struck each other and combined with the sweat on both.

Vee panted against Chris's chest before wrapping his hands around him, he hadn't touched his cock once but the quick movements between the two had caused his dick to rub against Chris's stomach. He couldn't quite get there.

"H-Hey?" Vee huffed through panting breaths. He was out of breath, this was a lot more energetic than he'd realised. They were up to the task though.

Chris was thrusting with abandon, he had never gone three times even alone but Vee was bringing out a particularly horny side. His cock ached, cumming twice felt amazing but wore him out something terrible.

Hearing Vee call to him, he slowed down. "Yeah?" Chris breathed back.

That wasn't stopping him from utterly slamming their bodies together in one final attempt to get them both off, Vee was moaning his name into his neck and hugging their bodies tight together. Their stomachs were so warm and sticky Chris wondered if Vee had already come or if this was all just remains of the previous ones.

"Switch holes," Vee said, arms around Chris before he pulled himself up from their sticky bodies to pull off of Chris. The human was a little confused at first, then Vee grabbed his cock and shifted it up slightly.

Chris' eyes went wide and Vee's fluttered as he pressed him into his slit, grinding against the underside of Vee's textured cock. He knew he wanted to feel that in him some time, but he had a feeling they'd both crash soon.

Vee's cockslit was different. It rubbed against Vee's own cock, it was somewhat moist and even hotter than his backside had been.

It was different and they needed that extra push for their third.

Vee was gasping sharply. This wasn't something he'd tried before, but when Chris had poked his slit before it had felt fantastic. The stimulation was almost so much, it felt like he was at an orgasm but he wasn't.

Chris gave a jittery thrust, popping his cock in further and Vee's claws dug into Chris' chest as he shouted, his cock jumping and spurting lines of dribbling white against his belly. Chris moaned at the sight of Vee's face in rapture, his cock erupting without being touched and thrusted again.

Twice.

Three times.

Then he dug his fingers into Vee's hips as his cock blasted a third and final time, into Vee's slit. Rubbing against his ridges and feeling that warmth.

He moaned sweet nothings into Vee's ears as his hands slipped from the digimon's hips to hugging him back and rocking their bodies together.

Once they were finished they lay in silence, simply listening to the other breathe. They knew they should get up, get clean, get the smell out before the parents came home, but neither had the energy of the desire to part.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I've properly looked over this. Fun Fact! This was the first M/M thing I ever wrote.


End file.
